Pink Turns Me On
by imaklutz
Summary: Daddy told me that I've been a good boy so he'll reward me. I wonder what it would be... Edging? Over stimulation? Fucking till the sun comes up? / VKook TaeKook JungkookxV BTS


**Dedicated to V cause it's ma boi's birthday~!**

 **Jungkook x V (cause it's my ship)**

 **slight cliff hanger but still ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **V's P.O.V**

Daddy told me that I've been a good boy, so he'll reward me. But, I'll have to wait a few more hours before I can get my reward, daddy is still at work.

I'm just sitting in our couch lazily watching tv but not really paying attention to what's on, I miss my daddy. I grabbed my pink blanket and covered my exposed legs. I decided to wear daddy's blue sweater today cause it smells like him and it's warm. It's really long so it almost looks like a dress on me.

I was just dozing off when suddenly my phone began to ring. I quickly grabbed it knowing who was calling.

"Hi daddy!" I giggled "I miss you..."

"Hi princess, I miss you too. Are you being a good boy?" I can hear his smile over the phone "You're all alone in the house, are you alright?"

I blush, he's always so worried about me. "Yes daddy, I'm alright and I'm being a good boy!"

"That's good, I'll be home soon okay?"

"Alright daddy, please take care!" I sent him kisses over the phone and after a few more flirtatious comments he hangup leaving me to myself all over again.

"What should I do while I wait?" I thought.

Suddenly a loud catchy tune from the tv began to play, it was an advertisement for a costume shop and there were cute girls wearing cute dresses and showing them off. I suddenly thought of an idea.

"Maybe I can surprise daddy too when he gets back."

I went up to our room and opened the door to my walk-in closet. Rows and rows of pretty, expensive clothing are displayed. I walked over to the wide mirror at the end of the room and watched myself as I stripped off the sweater I was wearing. I smirked as I admired myself in the mirror, completely naked.

"I could surprise daddy just like this...but something special should be done hehe..." I spun around and started to rummage through my clothes.

Finally after several minutes of hunting down cute clothes, I chose a pink plain skirt and underneath are pink lace panties with ribbons around the garter and as a top I chose, a pink see-through crop top with hearts covering my nipples. To finish it off I put on a black choker with daddy's name in gold and pink cat ears.

"Something's missing..." I thought as I stared at my cat ears, "Ah! Cat tail...where is it...?"

I looked around and opened every cabinet but I couldn't find it. I walked out of my closet and looked around the room.

"If I was a cat tail where would I hide?" I scratched my head and scanned the room. "Ahhh! Of course! All the kinky stuff is in the bed side drawer."

I walked over the drawer next to our bed and opened it. A collection of dildos, butt-plugs, handcuffs, whips, paddles and etc, filled the drawer. I pushed them all to one side and found the tail that will complete my out fit.

It isn't just a simple tail, it's actually a butt plug. So I grabbed the lube from the same drawer and climbed up our bed. I lifted my pink skirt up and took my pink laced panties off and spread my legs. I opened the bottle of lube and squirted a good amount on my hand. I slowly prepared my self so that the butt plug can enter my hole.

After a few minutes of preparing myself, I grabbed the cat-tail/butt plug and slowly pushed it in my hole. Panting, I finally got it in. I grabbed my laced panties and put them on once again. I went back to my closet and cleaned the mess I made, the clothes I tried on left on the floor and the sweater I was wearing earlier are now in the proper place.

I looked at the clock in the room, daddy should be home in a few more minutes. I went back to the living room and turned down the volume of the tv so that I can hear the door open when daddy gets back. I then lied down on the couch and covered myself with the blanket.

I constantly glance over the clock, anxiously waiting for daddy to come home. I can't imagine what kind of reward he'll give me today. Edging? Over stimulation? Fucking until the sun comes up?

With all those thoughts, I could feel my face heat up. I closed my eyes and let my imagination distract me. Slowly I could feel my whole body turn hot. Earlier I had to cover myself with a blanket cause I was cold, now the blanket is just a nuisance. I let my hands wonder all over my body, imagining that it was Jungkook. My dick is hard and I really want to touch it.

Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar voice yells out, "I'm home!"

I quickly opened my eyes, jumped off the couch and ran to the front door. "Welcome back daddy!" I opened my arms for a hug.

Jungkook just stood there with his eyes wide open and his mouth opening and closing like a fish, unable to utter a word. He blinked a couple of times, "Y-you l-look amazing b-baby..."

"You like it, daddy?" I sound around and bent over slightly to show him my ass. "I prepared myself very well."

"Oh baby boy... you look so good." Jungkook growled and hugged me from behind "Do you want you reward now, love?"

"Yes please daddy..." I kissed him on the cheek.

He grabbed my legs suddenly and carried me like a princess as he made his way into our bedroom.

* * *

 **That's it for now, cause I'm super sleepy and I have to wake up early tomorrow. But do not worry for I will update tomorrow! And also I have another fit coming up so look forward to that ;)**

 **Happy birthday to my boy TaeTae! And see you on the next chapter!**


End file.
